Two passions
by Vesperbellx
Summary: Ya que todo ha terminado, quizá no quedé nada más que hacer en Namimori. Todo es tranquilo, relajante, y.. nostálgico. Todo ha cambiado desde entonces, todo...menos el estúpido de Yamamoto. ¿Qué es lo que querrá ahora? TYL!8059 Yamamoto x Gokudera.


- Tantos recuerdos... –me dije a mi mismo con un hilo de voz-.

Allí parado, en frente de la escuela Namimori, embelesado. Ya todo ha acabado, no más peleas, no más luchas.. no más heridos, ni muertes. Al fin puedo gozar de algo de paz...

- ¡Oe, Gokudera! –pude escuchar una conocida voz a lo lejos-.

Me volteé y allí estaba, el mismo idiota de siempre. Si es que aunque pasen los años a veces las cosas no cambian... Lo miré, con una sonrisa fingida, ya que lo único que no ha cambiado de mí en años respecto a ese idiota, ha sido el odio que le tengo.

- Tsk, paso de ti. –dije a la vez que sacaba un cigarrillo de mi bolsillo para adentrarme en la escuela-.

Pero volví a oirlo.

- ¡Gokuderaaa! –volvió a gritar-.

Puñetero friki del béisbol, no es capaz de dejarme en paz ni aun habiendo terminado todo. Volví a hacer caso omiso a sus gritos y recorrí el patio de la escuela.  
Mi mente se inundaba de buenos recuerdos... Peleas, sonrisas al lado del Décimo...Y muchas cosas más. Realmente echo todo eso tanto de menos...

Fui hacia el edificio, esta vez para visitar nuestra aula y quizá el aula de música. Era relajante, estaba tan vacio todo...Aunque corria una pequeña brisa que parecía traer esas sonrisas tan lejanas hacia mi de nuevo. Eramos tan pequeños e inmaduros, nunca pensabamos que viviriamos tantas cosas juntos, nunca pensamos que nuestro futuro sería así...Nunca pensabamos que algún día el Décimo nos dejaría...  
Seguí caminando, sin haber vuelto a escuchar a Yamamoto, y menos mal... No tenía ganas de tener que aguantar sus idioteces ahora.  
Los pasillos estaban vacios, se notaba que eran vacaciones de verano. Busqué nuestra aula, y para mi alivio, estaba como siempre. Nada habia cambiado, nada.

Sonreí nostalgicamente cerrando la puerta del aula y me dirigí hacia la sala de música. Justo antes de entrar, tiré mi cigarrillo, el cual ya me habia fumado. Volví a sonreir. Porque esta sala también seguia exactamente igual. Di algunos pasos y llegué hasta el piano.  
Tan reluciente, brillante, parecía tener alma. Paseé uno de mis dedos por encima, notando su suavidad, notando su brillo y su relucir. Retiré la silla y me senté dispuesto a tocarlo. Posé uno de mis dedos, apretando suavemente una tecla de él, con cuidado y delicadeza... Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba un solo acorde de ese piano, ni de cualquier otro. La vida de un mafioso era realmente estresante: Tener que enfrentarte arriesgando tu vida, no tener tiempo ni para observar el cielo sobre tu cabeza, no poder pensar con claridad...  
Zarandeé un poco la cabeza y empezé a tocar aquella melodía que tanto me gustaba. Aquella melodía que tanto me recordaba a ella...  
No pude evitarlo, y una lágrima cayó de mis ojos. No niego que en este tiempo, me he volvido fuerte y quizá mucho más maduro...Pero hay heridas que nunca pueden sanar. Y esta nunca lo hará.

- Mamá...-susurré-.  
Y sequé mis lagrimas con la manga de mi camisa roja.  
De repente, escuché el ruido de una puerta abrirse. Y un suave aliento en mi oreja susurrando mi nombre, me hizo flojear. Me temblaron las piernas y caí al suelo.

- Eso ha dolido...-me quejé frotandome la cabeza-. ¿¡Que coño!? ¿¡Otra vez tú!? ¡Te voy  
a volar la cabeza, bastardo! –exclamé enfurecido-.

Y ahí estaba, otra vez. Dando el coñazo, como siempre. Puñetero idiota de Yamamoto...No sé que quiere de mi ahora, no sé porque tiene JUSTO que llegar en ESTE momento. Odio llorar, y más aún, que me vean llorar.

- Anda, levántate. –dijo ofreciendome su mano y una sonrisa-.  
- Tsk, ya puedo yo solo. –apreté los dientes-.

Allí no podia bombardearlo, era mi escuela. Puede que antes fuera insignificante, pero realmente era muy importante para mí...

- Oe, Gokudera... –volvió a llamarme-.  
- Qué quieres, joder.. ¿¡Qué quieres!? -volví a exclamar irritado-.  
- ¿Seguro que estás bien..? –preguntó con una expresión..yo diría que estaba bastante preocupado-.

Ya tenía asumido que este tipo no me iba a dejar en paz aunque lo matara. Seguro que hasta muerto me daría el coñazo. Hice caso omiso a su pregunta y me sacudí la ropa volviendo a ir hacia el piano, esta vez para acariciarlo de nuevo. A lo que pude oir sus pasos de nuevo acercandose a mi. Aunque, por alguna extraña razón, no pude moverme. Estaba embelesado acariciando ese piano.

- Te he hecho una pregunta. –susurró esta vez con un tono serio cerca de mi oreja-.

Mis piernas volvieron a temblar, y mi corazón parecía salirse de mi pecho. Mi respiración empezaba a acelerarse. No entiendo por qué cojones soy tan sensible. Joder, yo soy un tio. Un macho hecho y derecho, soy un mafioso y parezco una nenaza.

- E-eso a ti no te importa, Yamamoto... –tartamudeé-.

Y es cierto, eso no le importaba. Ni a él, ni a nadie... Bah, intentaré alejar cualquier pensamiento triste/solitario/amargante de mi cabeza. ¿Es que acaso queria romper a llorar enfrente de este tio? Ni de coña. Demasiado con que había visto caer una sola lágrima.  
Volteé la cabeza y no parecía haberse movido de detrás mio.

-¿Qué miras? –le contesté bastante borde, como de costumbre-.  
Volví a agachar la cabeza mirando al piano de nuevo. El silencio inundó la habitación, para después poderse escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, cada vez más fuertemente y aumentando...  
Pero...¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es lo que hace este abrazandome? En realidad... es tan cálido, tan.. reconfortante.  
Por unos instantes me siento querido, siento que no estoy solo...Eh, espera. ¿Qué siento?

- Apartate, idiota. –dije seriamente dandole un fuerte empujón-. Si quieres abrazar a alguien, abraza a tu almohada, porque a mi NO.  
Quise irme de allí, pero él me lo impedia. Me habia agarrado las muñecas fuertemente sin apenas poder darme cuenta y escapar. Tenía una mirada desafiante y decidida, aunque también calida y tierna. Eso era algo que le caracterizaba, algo que le hacía ser único...

- ¡Suéltame! –grité-.  
- No. –respondió cortante-. No pienso dejarte escapar...-susurró insinuantemente, de nuevo, pegado a mi oreja-.  
Comenzé a sentir su aliento, cerca de mi cuello. Era tan caliente...y su lengua ardiente rozandolo, lamiendolo, mordiéndolo, besándolo...con pasión. No puedo resistirme, no sé que me pasa. Me he vuelto vulnerable a cualquier contacto humano, me he vuelto tan débil. Mis piernas tiemblan aún más... Pierdo el equilibrio, lo único...El piano, para no caerme, consigo apoyarme en él.  
- ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué haces esto, Yamamoto? –mi voz también temblaba-.  
- No puedo soportarlo. –dijo sin que pudiera entender nada-. No puedo estar tan cerca de ti y nisiquiera poder tenerte entre mis brazos...  
- Yo no soy como tú, Yamamoto...Déjame en paz, aléjate de mi. –dije moviendome de un lado a otro, pero aún me tenía cogido de las muñecas, apretandolas más fuerte que antes-. Me haces daño.  
- Me da igual...Ya he dicho que no voy a dejarte escapar. –volvió a susurrar en mi oreja, esta vez mordiendola suavemente provocando un escalofrio que recorrió todo mi cuerpo-. ¿Acaso sabes lo que siento? ¿Sabes lo que duele sentir esto por ti...?  
Sin que pudiera darme apenas cuenta, Yamamoto usó su gran rapidez para quitarse la corbata y atarme las manos con ella.  
No entiendo... No entiendo que es lo que pretende. No entiendo nada. No me entiendo a mi mismo, no entiendo por qué no puedo moverme, nisiquiera entiendo por qué no le he volado la cabeza aún. No entiendo este sentimiento, nunca antes habia sentido algo así, nunca.

Aún apoyado sobre el piano, noté como Yamamoto metía sus frias manos por mi camisa, tocando mi abdomen suavemente. Era agradable... Sé que esto estaba mal, pero aún así no quería que parara. No quería que me dejara solo.  
Apartó las manos para darme esta vez la vuelta y hacer que lo mirara.

- No lo sabes, Gokudera...Tú no sabes nada. –dijo friamente acercando su rostro al mío-.  
Nuestras narices rozaban, podía notar facilmente como su respiración estaba tan...alterada. Me hacía cosquillas en la nariz, así que no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa, algo inusual en mí.

- ¿Te ríes? –preguntó mientras me miraba dulcemente para después besarme-.  
- Ah.. –alcanzé a suspirar extasiado-.

Notar como su lengua jugaba con la mia, como degustaba su saliva...Lo bien que sabian sus labios tan húmedos y jugosos...Era realmente placentero y excitante.  
¿Necesitaba esto para darme cuenta de lo que sentía por alguien así? ¿O es que me había estado engañando todos estos años? Quizá...quizá preferí guardar estos sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi corazón, por miedo a sufrir más de lo que la vida me había hecho sufrir. Pero realmente, he terminado explotando, y es algo a lo que también temia.

Yamamoto me empujó dejandome acostado sobre el piano. Quitando mi camisa y mi chaqueta, tirando mi ropa al suelo. Empezaba a besar mi pecho, a pasear sus labios y lengua por todo él. Con tan solo este contacto parecía estar delirando. Creo que podía llegar a volverme loco.  
Yamamoto volvió a subir hasta llegar a verme de nuevo. Me miraba con esos ojos, esa mirada tan ardiente en deseos...

- ¿Aún te hace falta esto? –preguntó riendose mientras tocaba la corbata con la que me tenía atado-.  
- ¿Tú que crees, lerdo? –respondí a su pregunta, que era más que obvia-.

Realmente solo necesitaba ese beso para darme cuenta de lo que mi corazón gritaba desde hace tanto. Que lo queria, que quería al fin sentirme completo, y quería todo eso con él.

Yamamoto me desató, y automáticamente me aferré a él con fuerza. Abrazándolo, sintiendo su cuerpo rozar con el mío, volviéndolo a besar de nuevo.  
De repente sentí como él iba bajando su cabeza de nuevo, apoyandola entre mis piernas. Un intenso rubor tiñió mis mejillas al máximo cuando empezó a bajarme los pantalones. Fácilmente cayeron al suelo y noté como besaba mis muslos, también lamiendolos alguna que otra vez.

- Hayato...-susurró sin dejar de besarlos-. No sabes cuánto...cuánto te deseo.

Mordí mi labio inferior intentando aguantar un gemido que saldría por mi boca. Apreté los puños sobre el piano maldeciendo mi estampa y maldeciendo a mi corazón por tener estos sentimientos. No podía soportarlo...  
Las manos de Yamamoto esta vez ya no estaban frias, estaban muy calientes, casi sudorosas. Sentí como acariciaba mis caderas, deslizando una de sus manos por mi entrepierna cuidadosamente por encima de la ropa interior, llevándome a un estado de locura provocado por su tacto. …l me deseaba y quería que yo también lo hiciera, lo que ambos no sabiamos es que eso pasaba desde hace mucho...  
Mi ropa interior cayó al suelo junto con mis demás cosas. Sentí de nuevo otro escalofrío esta vez más intenso y duradero.

- Yo solo... quiero dartelo todo, Hayato. –susurró cercano a mi entrepierna-.  
- No, no.. Yama.. Aah...Nnh... –gemí-.

Estaba extasiado, no podía creer lo que Yamamoto estaba haciendo. Lo lamía, succionaba, e incluso a veces lo mordía con deseo. Mi cuerpo... ardiente, rebosando de placer.  
A medida que iba más rápido, los gemidos eran constantes. Me escuchaba y me avergonzaba de mi mismo, la situación ya era bastante embarazosa y yo no podía contenerme. Me tapé la boca, pero no obtuve resultado alguno.  
Sentía como todo el placer se centraba en un solo punto, creía que dentro de poco iba a venirme y justo en la boca de ese idiota...

- A-aparta... –avisé-.  
Sería vergonzoso si tenia que hacer eso ahí... Pero eso a él le daba igual, porque no se apartó. Nisiquiera se echó a un lado, no hizo nada. Todo lo contrario, observé que aceleró un poco más, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

-Yama-moto..-volví a tartamudear-.  
No he podido aguantar mucho más. He terminado gritando.  
He terminado gritando sintiendo como el extasis cubria mi cuerpo. El escalofrio que sentia  
por mi espina se hizo completamente intenso, desembocando en cantidades industriales  
mientras mi cuerpo se inclinaba un poco. Senti desfallecer por un momento, pero bajé la  
cabeza y lo miré. Como siempre me sonreía idiotamente. No pude evitar reir de nuevo al ver  
toda su boca manchada. …l me respondió con otra sonrisa sin decir nada. Fue de nuevo hacia arriba, para besarme otra vez. Su boca sabía...algo rara, ya que no se limpió.

- Qué asco. –me quejé interrumpiendo el beso para después reirme-.  
- Deja de.. –me volvió a besar- ...quejarte.

Esta vez fue un beso largo e intenso, Yamamoto de vez en cuando paraba para respirar y aprovechaba para moderme el labio inferior. Abrí un poco los ojos y vi que se desabrochaba el pantalón con suma rapidez. Estaba lujurioso, y yo...mucho más.

- Dios mío... –dije rompiendo a reir-.  
Había podido ver el "bulto" de Yamamoto. Y no podía parar de reir. Yo, que esta vez estaba más calmado, no creí que pudiera llegar a tener tanto como eso. Era realmente chistoso verlo tan necesitado. Me gustaba burlarme de él.

- Calla. –ordenó bastante avergonzado-.  
Acto seguido me hizo ponerme de espaldas y estirar los brazos hacia delante, volviendose a posar en mi cuello. Esta vez sin hacer nada, olió un poco mi pelo y sonrió. Se posicionó encima mía con cuidado, apoyandose también en el piano.

- ¿Preparado? –su rostro volvió a esbozar un sonrisa, esta vez algo más perversa-.

De repente pude sentir como me agarró de las caderas con decisión. Lentamente sentí el tacto de su miembro rozando mi trasero. Pegué un pequeño salto a causa del tacto y dí un largo suspiro entrecerrando los ojos. Yamamoto se echó hacia delante adentrando su miembro en mí, lentamente...

- Grita. –pude oirle decir-.  
Dio una fuerte embestida logrando su proposito, hacerme gritar. A lo que venian otras embestidas menores, con un ritmo no muy acelerado, pero tampoco pausado. Mis gemidos eran constantes, fuertes a veces, otras no tanto...pero no podía dejar de gemir. Yamamoto se aferraba a mi con fuerza, seguía agarrando mis caderas y tenia la cabeza agachada. Podía notar su respiranción por mi espalda. Y por supuesto, mi lengua. La cual paseaba lamiendola.  
Aquello cada vez era más y más intenso. Cada vez me gustaba más, cada vez podía seguir disfrutando más y no me cansaría. Una gota de sudor cayó por mi frente, acompañado de un fuerte grito de dolor. A medida que las embestidas seguían, cada vez eran más fuertes y duraderas. Ansiosas, justo como él.  
- Yama..nnh...—tragué saliva-. Due-le...

No dudé en que eso haría que fuera más lento, y así hizo. Yo solo quería que esto durara más, no sé cuando podriamos volver a hacer algo así. Nisiquiera sé si después de esto me arrepentiria de todo.  
La suavidad y delicadeza con la que Yamamoto seguía haciendomelo duró escasos segundos. Poseido por la lujuría volvió esta vez más rápido y mucho más fuerte. Haciendome gritar y gemir constantemente...su nombre.

- N-no puedo...-tartamudeé-. Yama...nnh.

Mis intentos de avisarle sobre lo que pasaría ahora no bastaban. Las palabras no salían, solo salían gemidos y más gemidos de mi boca. No podía aguantar más, no podía hacer que esto fuera duradero si seguía así. Ya daba igual...Lo único que quería era sentirme completo y hacerle sentir a él lo mismo. Lo único que quería era amarlo...hasta el fin de mis días.

- Hayato...-pude escucharlo-. Hayato..Házlo.  
Estaba tan agotado, tan frágil...Que no sabía de donde sacaré fuerzas para hacer lo que iba a hacer ahora.

- Ya, ya... –susurré-.  
Incliné mi cabeza hacia delante, lo que hizo que un hilo de saliva se cayera por la comisura de mis labios. Estaba llegando. Iba a tener otro orgasmo, como el anterior. No, quizá mejor, mucho mejor. Yamamoto volvió a coger mis muñecas echandome hacia delante, y volviendolas a colocar esta vez en el quizio del piano.

- Haya-Hayato..-volvió a susurrar en mi oreja-. Te... amo.

Grité fuertemente notando como llegaba al máximo punto de extasis y excitación. Escalofríos volvieron a recorrer mi espina, haciendo que me viniera justo en ese mismo momento. Exhausto, y aún temblando me volví a dar la vuelta para fundirme en el más calido beso con él.

- Yo...también. -fueron las únicas palabras que pude pronunciar-.

Después de haber vivido tantos momentos junto a él, comprendí porque antes jamás me habia sentido así. Comprendí que lo único que necesitaba para vivir era a mis dos pasiones:  
Yamamoto y la música. Justo en este orden.


End file.
